And The Pig Flew
by xXxThe Phantom's RosexXx
Summary: Nothing is impossible, not with Chad Dylan Cooper.


**And The Pig Flew**

**A/N: I don't own SWAC.**

Scene One: I am under the lunch table on all fours, biting my lip, trying to become invisible. Nico, Grady, and Tawni are sitting at the table, eating. I try to bite back a gag as something wet, soggy, and green slops down from the table and hits me on the head. Lettuce. Why can't Grady eat a sandwich like a normal person?

Okay so maybe you're asking why I am under the table trying to be invisible as I get drenched with mustardy lettuce. Well, you see, Chad Dylan Cooper just walked in, causing me to dive under the table in panic. Why, might you ask. Well, I'll tell you why. The pig flew.

Yes, that stupid little pig that Marshall happened to drop landed on the trampoline and flew into my arms. A pig flew and that is why I am hiding under a table.

You see, Chad has it in his huge, fat, gorgeous head that I happen to like him. That obviously isn't true, or else I wouldn't be hiding underneath the table. Well, he think I want to kiss him, to which I cleverly responded: Ha! When pigs fly!

And the pig flew.

Stupid pig!

I see Chad's feet from under the table and he's heading towards us. I crawl backwards and try to ignore the pain in my hand as Nico accidentally steps on it. I am now smashed up against Tawni's legs and she is trying to shoo me away, not so inconspicuously.

"Randoms," Chad says.

"Hi-ya, Chad," Nico says and I can practically see him smiling awkwardly, "What…what are you doing here?"

"Just stopped by to say hi. Have any of you seen Munroe?"

"Sonny?"

"No, Marilyn!" Chad shouts, "Where's Sonny? I need to talk to her."

"Uh…not here! _Obviously_."

"Why would she be _here_?"

"And even if she _was _here, she wouldn't like, be under the table or anything," Tawni says and I wish I could kick her. Chad stoops down and peeks under the table.

"Sonny."

"Hi, Chad," I smile awkwardly, "I was just…"

"Uh-huh."

I'm caught. I crawl out from under the table, plucking lettuce from my hair (where did Grady learn to chew anyways? A horse farm?) and blush as Chad stares at me suspiciously.

"You um…wanted to talk?"

"Yeah. Walk with me."

I gulp and follow him out of the cafeteria. We walk towards the hallway, which is pretty much empty. I keep staring at the floor, unable to look him in those gorgeous blue eyes…ew! Did I just say that? Yuck!!!!

"Um…hi."

"Hi."

"I-I just wanted to say that I liked working with you, Sonny. You aren't half bad, when it comes to acting."

"Thanks, Chad. You too."

"Maybe we can do it again sometime."

"It'd be nice."

"Yeah."

There's a silence and I still can't really meet his eyes.

"Well, I better get going. I have a facial at one…"

"You are the only guy I know that gets facials. Let me guess, do you also get mani/pedis too?"

"That is the dumbest assumption I have ever heard!" Chad answered, sounded offended, "And don't make fun of me. My toenails are polished to perfection and there is nothing wrong with that."

"Uh-huh," I roll my eyes, "Well see you."

"Oh, Sonny!" Chad turns around and faces me, "The pig flew."

"What?" I try to act like I don't know what he's telling me.

"Which means you owe me a kiss soon."

"Psh, no way," I laugh, "I am NOT kissing YOU."

"And why not?" Chad asked, "Don't you wonder what it'd be like?"

"No!" I answer defensively, "I'd rather cut my lips off than have them anywhere near yours."

"That's not what I think."

"Oh and you know me so well?"

"Yes. I know how you can't look in my eyes and I know that you dreamed about me and I know that you are just dying to kiss me."

"You don't know anything."

"Sh…now isn't the time for talking."

"That sad excuse of a line won't work on me, Chad Dylan Cooper!" I stutter.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Just go get your facial!"

"Just admit that you want to kiss me and I'll leave you alone."

I bite my lower lip. Why does he have to be so…infuriating! It is almost like he just sits around and waits for ideas of how to annoy me. Stupid Chad Dylan Cooper!

"Fine…so maybe I have considered it."

Chad couldn't hide his smile, "Great."

"Yeah."

I wasn't sure what was next, but Chad answered my question. He walked up to me, brushed his lips gently against mine, and pulled away.

"Wow."

"Wow."

"We'll have to do this again sometime, Sonny Munroe," Chad smirked.

"When pigs fly!"

"Well, nothing's impossible."

He walked down the hall as I stood her, running my fingertips across my lips. _Pigs can fly. Nothing is ever impossible. Not with Chad Dylan Cooper anyways. _


End file.
